Three Years Later
by FlewFroggy
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Sakura run into each other when Sakura is heading back to Konoha after a 2 year traing journey. Why doesn't she look like herself, how come Sasuke is talking more than before. Yeah this summery sucked...slight sasusaku.
1. The First Encounter

Disclaimer- I do not Own Naruto

* * *

-3 YEARS LATER-

Sakura sat down by a river. She had dyed her hair dark brown while traveling to different villages to grow stronger. Her eye color still remained green. Her hair was down to just above her elbows. Her outfit now consisted of black ninja sandals, black Capri's, a red thick-strap tank top, with a fishnet top over it. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail while she was traveling her forehead protector was in her pack along with her Jonin vest.

Sasuke sat in a tree watching a girl (a.k.a. Sakura) sit by the river and rest. They were near the boarder of sound and leaf. Sakura was returning from a 2 year training journey.

Sakura could feel charka being masked, and eyes on her. Sakura looked down into the water and activated her bloodline the Reshogan. (I know Sakura doesn't have a bloodline but in my fan fictions she does)

It confirmed it she was being watch but by the person she least expected to see...Sasuke Uchiha. She deactivated her bloodline as quickly as she had activated it, she moved so she was now sitting under a tree. She opened her pack and took out a bento box that consisted of 4 rice balls and 4 tomatoes. Sakura looked up in the direction of Sasuke, and Sasuke started to panic had he been found out, no way he was Sasuke Uchiha this girl couldn't or shouldn't sense him. But he was wrong very wrong.

"Are you going to sit in that tree all day or come down?" Sakura asked

"I have plenty of food to share." she added

After debating for a moment Sasuke jumped down from his hiding place, and walked up to the girl and sat down.

"Do you know who I am?" Sasuke asked

"Yes, you're Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura replied

"And you are?" Sasuke inquired

Sakura froze then she remembered a friend she had met and she said she could us her identity if sakura was to get stuck.

"Tsuki Kuchigi." Sakura said

"You're not afraid of me?" Came the response

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"No, why? Should I be?" sakura asked

"Yes, I'm a missing ninja and an S-rank criminal, and I could easily kill you." Sasuke answered

"Yet you haven't, and may I be so bold to ask why you have earned those names?" Sakura was trying her luck.

"I betrayed my home village and went to Orochimaru for power." Came his blunt answer

"But I fail see why you earned the title of S-rank criminal, I mean yes missing

ninja because you left your village but you can always go back, and isn't

Orochimaru that is an S-rank criminal, not you, you haven't done anything have you?" sakura finish and breathed in.

Sasuke shook his head no.

Sakura looked up at the sky and then back to Sasuke before continuing.

"I believe that you earn the title of S-class criminal when you have done anything from killing innocent lives to the destruction and killings of an entire clan." sakura continued earning a glare from Sasuke

"Sorry, I wasn't referring to the Uchiha massacre, a friend of mine had her clan killed in front of her." Sakura explained, she was really referring to herself and her clan being killed in front of her 2 years ago. (I know this doesn't really happen but it's my fan fiction) Sakura picked up a rice ball, Sasuke picked up a tomato. There were several minutes for silence which wasn't uncomfortable

"May I ask what you are doing so close to the sound boarder?" sasuke said keeping the politeness that Sakura had used

"I was traveling from another village to head back home; I guess I didn't realize I was this close to sound, I'll leave if you like." sakura said politely

"hn, no, it's fine." sasuke said monotone.

Sasuke took another tomato.

"You like tomatoes?" sakura inquired

"I do, and I haven't had them in a while." sasuke replied.

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"You know it's funny" sakura said trying to start a conversation

Sasuke raised an eyebrow

"What's funny?"

"I have 2 close friends one is a ramen obsessed, and the other loves tomatoes and got me addicted to tomatoes as well, well not as much as he likes them." sakura explained.

Sakura took a tomato.

'Sounds like me and Naruto and I remember getting Sakura slightly addicted to tomatoes as well.' Sasuke thought

"Um...Sasuke?" Sakura asked timidly

Sasuke raised another eyebrow

"What?" Sasuke asked a bit colder than he meant to.

"Well, I was wondering if you would spar me, I mean there are rouge ninja where I am going and well I thought if I could hold my own with you I won't get in that much trouble

...you don't have to if you don't want to." sakura said/explained hastily, after a minute Sasuke replied "alright".

Sakura smiled and thanked sasuke. The two walked away from there eating area to a more open area and took their fighting stances. Sakura knew that she had to choose her jutsu carefully or else sasuke may figure out that's it's her. Sasuke was impressed that this girl was able to keep up with him, but sasuke would never admit it. After 15 minutes Sakura messed up, she used a jutsu that she knew that only she had, she just hoped sasuke didn't see it. But boy was she wrong Sasuke saw it, his eyes narrowed and suspicion stared to form. He knew for a fact that sakura would never teach that jutsu to another person. The two stopped the spar and Sasuke walked over to sakura.

"How do you know that jutsu?" Sasuke demanded

"Huh?" Sakura asked trying and failing to sound innocent

"How do you know that jutsu?" Sasuke demanded again

"Um a friend of mine thought it to me." Sakura replied timidly and kicked herself mentally for screwing up.

"What's your friend's name?" Sasuke demanded once again, he was done playing games with this female

"h-Haruno s-Sakura from the hidden leaf village." Sakura stuttered trying to make it out alive

"Have you seen her lately?" Sasuke asked with calmness in his voice.

"Huh?" Sakura asked she was now completely confused she thought for sure Sasuke wouldn't say something like that.

Sasuke signed and began to tell the female what he was talking about.

"Sakura was a teammate and a close friend of mine, and probably the only one who believed in me in what I'm doing. She wasn't like most fan girls that chase me for my looks. Before I left she told me that she had started to like me more than a friend but not just because of my looks, she liked me for my abilities as a ninja and even my cold-hearted exterior. She is the only one that I let ever get close to me."

Sakura nodded.

"I should be going... thanks for everything Sasuke." Sakura said knowing full well that if Sasuke figured it out it was she would probably be dead. With that Sakura stood up and stared to walk away w/ her pack on her back.

"What about the other tomato?" Sasuke asked before sakura was out of range

"You can have it; I can always get more when I get home..." Sakura trailed off

"Sasuke?" sakura spoke after a minute

"hn" Sasuke said with a nod of his head letting her know he was listening

Sakura inhaled before continuing, she was giving herself away but she needed to let him know she still believed in him "good luck with what your doing, and maybe I'll see you around." "hn" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura continued walking away, once a safe enough distance she stared to jump from tree to tree, thus starting her journey back to Konoha. It took Sasuke a minute but he put two and two together.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed

'That was Sakura, she would be the only one to say something like that to me plus earlier with the jutsu and the ramen and tomato loving friend' sasuke thought

Sasuke immediately started to take off in the direction that sakura had taken but he never caught up to her.

* * *

A/N- So how do you like it? Review plz I do take critisum its my second story and all types of reviews are welcome so I can improve on my writing.


	2. The Second Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**The Chapter so many wanted is HERE, I am working on the next chapter so expect it in no later than 2 weeks. This is ONLY a THREE-SHOT I will not add another chapter after the next one. Unless I have another idea, I'll keep an update in my profile on this story.**

**

* * *

**It had been a year since Sakura's last encounter with the youngest Uchiha and she is currently an ANBU member at the age of 17 (last chapter they were sixteen)

"Sakura I have a mission for you" Tsunade said

"What the mission" came the reply from the female standing in front of the Hokage

"It's not a killing mission if that's what you think, I need you to find your target and give him information I am sure he would like to hear." Came the answer. "Plus I believe that only you can complete this mission if you chose to accept it"

"Hai" Sakura answered

"Alright your mission is to go to a bar that is in the boarder of Sound and Konoha, there you will find Sasuke Uchiha" the Hokage pause looking for a reaction but none was shown by the female ANBU. "We have found that he goes to that bar often and it is public enough where you will be able to give him the information without have to worry if he will strike." The Hokage continued. "You can choose to tell Sasuke or you can give him a note it is your decision, you will also have a disguise so he won't know it's you" "do you still accept this mission?"

"Hai" Sakura replied

"Alright in this folder is the all the information Sasuke needs to now, you already know all the information in this folder because you are my apprentice and my best ANBU" Tsunade handed Sakura a folder after the praise. "You leave tonight at 5:00pm sharp with your speed you should get there at 9:30 he should show up at 10 pm, any questions?" Tsunade asked/said.

"No" was the reply and with that Sakura disappeared.

Sakura arrived at the small town in the boarder of Sound and Leaf. She walked into an alley and formed several hand seals creating the genjutsu. Her appearance changed from the pink hair, green eyed, ANBU female to a female that had black hair that went to her waist, green eyes, a black skirt, a purple of the shoulder shirt and black heels. Sakura walked out of the alley and into the bar. She sat down at the bar and ordered a cup of sake. She waited until 10pm, and exactly at 10pm Sasuke Uchiha walked through the door of the bar and sat down motioning to a waitress to go over to him.

"He wants sake" the waitress said when she reached the bar.

"Alright" the bartender said giving the waitress the sake.

"I'll do it" Sakura said before the waitress could walk away.

"Really?" the waitress asked. Sakura could tell that the waitress was afraid of the younger Uchiha, so Sakura nodded her head, took the sake cup and walked over to Sasuke. She placed the cup down and walked behind the Uchiha that had taken the cup. Sakura placed he hands on his shoulders and slid them down so he could see them on his chest.

"Remove your hands or I will burn them" Sasuke said coldly.

"Clam down please Sasuke-san, I have information from Konoha that the Hokage believe you would want." Sakura said keeping her cool.

"What information would Konoha have that would be useful to me, and why would they want me to know?" Sasuke asked/stated.

"Information that consisting of Orochimaru, the curse seal, Konoha, and Itachi Uchiha" Sasuke stiffen at the name, and Sakura could feel it but continued anyway. "Hokage-sama feels even though you aren't a leaf shinobi, either way you would not be pleased if someone else manages to kill Itachi." Sakura explained to the youngest Uchiha politely. Sasuke thought for a moment, he hadn't had any luck on finding his brother so this information could be useful. He replied with a polite "alright."

"Which would you like me to talk about first?" Sakura questioned not removing her hands so he knew she wasn't going to try anything funny.

"Orochimaru" Sasuke stated.

"Alright, Orochimaru wants your bloodline-limit the Sharingan, he has no intention to help you with your goals, and he is weaker than Itachi, which is way he offered to help, he'll end up taking over your body giving him everything he wants." Sakura said "What next" she asked

"The Curse Seal" Came the reply.

Sakura nodded, "The curse seal is not giving you power it is taking you power from you, it keeps your power in check seeing how you could kill Orochimaru, and Orochimaru controls the curse seal. When it activates it is Orochimaru that is activating it." Sasuke tensed then growled. "That's all the information I have one the curse seal and Orochimaru." Sakura said.

"Kohona" Sasuke said taking in all of the new information that he was receiving.

"Tsunade has agreed that if you come back to the village willingly with at least the death of Orochimaru, your punishment will not be death. If you choose to come back after the death of both Orochimaru and Itachi that is fine, like it is if you decide you want the help of your old teamates and friends." Sasuke signed he missed them, but would never voice it. " Do you wish to know about any of them?" Sakura questioned hearing the young Uchiha sign. "Yes" "Who" "Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura was surprised that he asked about her but nodded none the least.

"Naruto Uzumaki has recently just returned to the village after training with Jiraiya, and is currently a Jonin and preparing to test for ANBU next year. Kakashi Hatake is still the late perverted Jonin you knew. Sakura Haruno a top medic and strong Kunoichi, current rank ANBU" Sasuke's eyes widen at that he was surprised yet proud at the same time. "She can remove the curse seal, she has done so for Anko" Sasuke knew who she was talking about and nodded so this female didn't have to go into an explanation. "That's all I have on you old team." "Itachi" Sasuke said with such distaste.

"Itachi Uchiha current Akatsuki member with partner Kisame Hoshigaki after the kyubi" "I already know that" Sasuke cut in "alright did you know Itachi is also after Sakura Haruno for her skills as a medic?" questioned Sakura, she had to admit it felt weird talking about herself in third-person form. "No, why" questioned Sasuke. "The Mangekyou Sharingan although a great weapon in battle is killing his eye sight." Sakura said "He's going blind?" Sasuke questioned not sure he heard right" "Yes" "Has he gotten to Sakura at all yet" Sasuke questioned with slight worry in his voice. "Yes once he mange to get to her but she was with others and they got out, however she was confinded in the hostiple for a week." "If Itachi manages to get Sakura then it would be killing two birds with one stone if you will." "He gets his eye sight back plus Naruto" Sasuke stated getting what she meant "Correct" was the reply. "If you find Sakura then you will mostlikly find Itachi" "That's all the information I or Konoha has on these subjects." "Who are you?" Sasuke questioned. "It doesn't matter who I am, I must go, take care of yourself Sasuke-san" Sakura said before sliding her hands up to his shoulders squeezing them lightly then removing them completely. Sakura left, Sasuke look down at his long forgotten sake cup to see a note. He took the note and read the contents:

_ Sasuke,_

_What you decide to do is your own decission,_

_But know that your true friends will stand behind your decission forever._

_Good Luck with whatever it is you choose._

_P.S your drink has been paid for._

Sasukes eyes widen, there was no signature but Sasuke knew who it was. "Sakura" Sasuke whispered before standing quickley and leaving the bar to try to catch up to his former teammate and friend. Sasuke stood outside the bar looking around before sighing and starting to head back to Sound with his mind made up. Orochimaru was as good as dead. A figure was hunched on the roof of the bar, clad in the ANBU outfit, she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear as she watched her friend/hidden love leave.

"Just like last time,huh, wish you luck Sasuke and hoped I helped" Sakura whispered. As the wind blew the ANBU dissapeared.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Review please, I do take critisum. There is going to be another chapter after this and that is it for this story.**


	3. The Third and Last Encouter

The last chapter in the three-shot for Three Years Later

Sorry this took so long I promise it will never happen again. Been writing other stories, and I got school and everything has just been crazy, please forgive me –DarkenSoul92-

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura dropped down into a clearing, expecting to see her targets; a group of rogue ninja that have been causing trouble in and around Konoha. However what she found she did not expect. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki stood surrounded by dead bodies of her targets.

"What are you two doing here" Sakura asked with coldness in her voice.

"We came for you pinky you should be happy" Kisame said with fake happiness

"Besides we killed all these ninja just so you wouldn't have to" Kisame continued to taut

"Wouldn't want you to be to tried so you wouldn't put up that much of a fight, now would we." Kisame finished earning a growl from the female ANBU.

"Enough" Itachi said cooly in a monotone type of way.

"Kunoichi you will come with us" Itachi continued

"Why? If you think your going to get Naruto that way then your wrong." "And if you want me to heal your eyes then you got another thing coming to you" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's right Itachi we didn't even think of the Kyubi" Kisame said/exclaimed

Sakura sweatdropped

"You might of forgotten Kisame but I did not" "And I am not interseted in the 9-tails fox right now" Itachi stated monotone.

"You will heal my eyes kunoichi or you will die." Itachi said

"Not going to happen" Sakura said with furry in her eyes (a/n: there masked by he wolf mask so they can't see them)

"So be it" Itachi said as he began charging at Sakura.

* * *

'Faster, Faster, Faster' was the only though on Sasuke Uchiha's mind as he ran through the trees of Konoha's territory. Orochimaru was dead had been for two months. And Sasuke was heading back to Konoha since he hadn't gotten any word on his brother;except the information Sakura had given him;. He was almost back at Konoha when he picked up the chakra signature of Itachi. And as Sasuke ran he began to feel Sakura's charka as well, causing him to come to one conclusion. Sakura and Itachi were fighting. As sasuke got closer he could hear the sound of metal clashing and smell blood much to his horror. But when he reached the clearing; hidding up in a tree with his own charka masked; he was relieved to see the smell of blood had mostly come from dead rogue ninjas. He was forced to watch Sakura take on Kisame and Itachi by herself since his body refused to move.

* * *

Sakura dodged several blows from Samehada; kisames sword. She dodged several kunai from Itachi while countering with her own, then charging with her sword in hand. Itachi parried, then continued with a round-house kick to her side and a jab to her head. Both which hit Sakura. Kisame came up and cut Sakura's left arm, causing blood to flow from the long and somewhat deep cut. Sakura jumped out of the way, her eyes black, the darkess green there is if you were to look closely; showing that her bloodline was activaded. She put her hands together to form several hand seals, creating a genjutsu. Sasuke felt the charka around the clearing and him but found that he was not trapped in the jutsu. Kisame had a dumbfolded expression on his face, while Itachi looked stoic as ever. Sakura noticed the look in Itachi's face as he did several hand seals and broke through the jutsu. Sakura tried to get away but was got in the aftershock of dispelling the jutsu. The one bad thing about that jutsu, when cancelled the person(s) who created it or are around it get flown backwards and seriously injured.

Sakura flew back and hit a large tree. Itachi walked over towards the female. Only for the female to disappear.

"Shadow clone" Itachi said.

"We going after her? I can smell her blood." Kisame stated/asked

"Let go." Was the command given.

* * *

Sasuke dropped out of his hidding place. There was no way he was about to let the priestest's vision come true.

-_Flashback-_

_Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru arrived at a temple. They had lost the first Dragon Twin scroll, and didn't plan on losing the other scroll. A priestest came out, she look just like her sister, long flowing silver blue hair and light blue eyes. _

"_what are you doing here Orochimaru?" The priestest asked_

"_I want the Dragon Twin scroll that you have." " and I will take it by force if nessasary." Orochimaru continued._

"_Sorry but another has already taken it back to where it belongs..Kohona." The priestest said in a sweet voice._

_-insert vision-_

"_Sasuke" the priestest called_

"_You will obtain what you want the most in life, however it will cost someone dear to you their life." The priestest said in a monotone voice and was spacing out._

"_Orochimaru bewhare of the death and destruction in your path." The priestest continued. She pull herself together once the vision was over. Orochimaru laughed evilly_

"_the is always death and destuction where I go, you fool." Orochimaru turned and left with Kabuto, yet Sasuke stayed behind for a moment._

"_What did you mean by the vision you gave me?" Sasuke said, though he did have an idea on what she was talking about._

"_She will die by Itachi's hands if you do not act soon" " Do you wish that?"_

"_Never"_

"_Then kill Orochimaru before the third month, and find your brother." The priestest said before disappearing back inside the temple._

_-End Flashback-_

Not if he could prevent it. Sakura was not going to die.

"Itachi" Sasuke stated.

"Foolish little brother, I was beginning to think you were not going to reviel yourself."

"However you are still to weak to fight me." Itachi began walking in the direction of Sakura's charka.

"Don't even think about it, you are going to fight me here and now" Sasuke said with determination.

"Very well foolish little brother." Itachi replied

"Itachi, I'm gonna go after pinky,"

"I need her alive, don't kill her." Itachi stated monotone cutting Kisame off. The latter of the two nodded and then disappeared. Itachi turned back to Sasuke, the two charged at one another. Thus the fight beginning.

* * *

Kisame appeared in a clearing not far away, accucally it was only one clearing over. Sakura stood panting heavily from blood and chakra loose, her back was turned. But she could still feel Kisame's chakra.

Kisame started attacking the ANBU, the latter not doing so good. Kisame managed to get several more deep cuts on the female. Sakura charged at Kisame

'This has to work' Sakura thought

Kisame shock his head, he sent some chakra into his feet and kicked Sakura fully in the gut, causing her to fly backwards and hit a large tree.

"AHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed. She droped onto the ground mostionless. Kisame walked over and kicked her twice. That confirmed it she was dead. Kisame shock his head and started to walk back to his partner.

'Itachi's not gonna be happy that she is dead, but she did refuse to heal his eyes' he thought

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke stood several feet away from eachother. They heard a scream and looked off into that direction.

'Shit, I thought the priestest said Itachi would end up killing her, damn I let down the last person I care for' Sasuke thought angerly at himself.

"Tsk, Tsk…What a shame, now I'm going to have to find another medic ninja to heal my eyes." Itachi said, yet he didn't sound upset at all, which angered the younger Uchiha even more.

Sakura twitched, her fingers moving, then her arms pushed her up and off the ground.

"Damn so glad I studied medical ninjutsu, I would have really died" Sakura said to herself as she started limping to the other clearing. Her eye sight was just about gone. Her body wanted to rest, and to sleep, but she keep going.

Kisame walked into the clearing, the two Uchiha brothers serperated once again. Sasuke had blood on his hand and arm, but it wasn't his. It was Itachi's. Sasuke managed to hit his brother's arm and side, out of rage and sadness of loosing a loved one.

"Sorry Itachi I tried talking her into corroperating, but she continuesuly refused so I got rid of her." Kisame said with a smirk.

"Doesn't matter she was to weak"Itachi stated monotone.

"How the hell can you say that, she is nowhere near weak" Sasuke yelled.

-Uff- The two Uchiha's looked over at a now-dead Kisame that had several kunai, shuriken, and a sword. The two's eyes traveled till it landed on a blood covered ANBU, its mask was long gone, showing a cut and bloodied face of a pissed of Sakura.

Sasuke felt reviled yet worried at the same time. Relieved that Sakura was in fact alive, yet worried because he could barely feel her chakra and the amout of blood she has lost.

"Leave" Sakura stated

Both Uchiha's raised a brow.

"Itachi Uchiha leave Kohona's territory, take your dead partner's body and leave. Itachi looked at his brother that was silently fumming. Itachi walked over to Kisame's body and picked it up.

"I will kill you next time Kunoichi" Itachi said

"Don't count on it" Sakura spat back.

Itachi disapeared. Sakura sank down to the ground, her body could no longer hold her weight.

'Does she not know I am here, and that she just let my fuckin brother go.' Sasuke thought.

He did a double take on Sakura and found that she was close to passing out.

'So she doesn't know I am here' Sasuke thought

But another thought plagued his mind

'Do I go after Itachi and kill him completely and risk loosing Sakura for good or do I let him go and save Sakura's life.'

Sasuke shock his head, this was bad. He took one last look at Sakura before disappearing, and going after his brother.(a/n: wise choice sasuke let sakura die)

Sasuke ran fast and caught up to his bastard of a brother. There fight quickly started up once more. And thanks to the wound Sasuke had inflicted on Itachi before, was starting to take its toll on him.

* * *

Sakura stood up, she slowly and unstably walked over to the dead bodies and fished for the scroll she was sent to get back. About 20 more rogue ninja jumped down and out of the trees.

"You, how could you kill our comards by yourself?" one of the men asked.

"Whatever I didn't kill these men." Sakura said.

"Lies you shall die for what you have done."

Thus starting another fight only Sakura was able to end it quickly and make it out with a couple extra wounds, that where really starting to slow her down.

* * *

"Foolish little brother, you came after me, yet the Kunoichi is going to die because of your foolish mistake." Itachi said

"No, your wrong she will make it till I get back to her." Sasuke said trying to convice himself more than Itachi.

"You don't get it do you, when I left about 20 more ninja were coming to take down whoever it was who killed their comards." Itachi said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed.

He formed the hand signes for his chidori, he charged at Itachi, and hit him right in the chest. Itachi fell to the forest floor once Sasuke removed his hand.

"Congradulations little brother, you were able to kill me" Itachi said as he coughed up blood.

"Now go and make sure you take care of you cherry blossom, be happy" Was Itachi's last words before he closed his eyes for good with a content smile on his face.

"Brother, I will be happy" Sasuke whispered before taking off into an even faster run to try to get to Sakura in time.

Sasuke reached the clearing, yet there was no Sakura, but there was about 20 extra dead bodies that were not there before.

'Hang on Sakura I'm coming.' Sasuke thought as he began to follow the faint chakra signature.

Sasuke found Sakura barely awake leaning against a tree for support. He watched as she slid down, her body couldn't take it any more. Sasuke was at her side in a minute.

"Sakura" Sasuke whispered

Said female looked up

"who –pant- are –pant you?" sakura asked

"Sasuke"

the female's eyes widened.

"You let my brother go, but I killed him. All explain later right now I need to get you back to Kohona."

"Are you going to stay?" Sakura asked raspy

"Yes" Sasuke said and he sealed the promise with a kiss. He quickly yet carefully picked Sakura up and began running towards Kohona. It was faint but Sasuke heard it and whispered the same thing back

"I love you"

-End-

* * *

A/N: Good, Bad? Tell me I take critisum. Once again sorry for the long wait. New stories coming soon.

I Promise

-DarkenSoul92-


End file.
